A month in the future
by itsvickibitch
Summary: The lives of the characters a month after the war. Lots of Hermione/Ron and Harry/Ginny and possibly others.
1. A month later

Harry's POV

It had been 4 weeks since the end of the war. 4 weeks since I had finally killed Lord Voldemort. 4 weeks since hundreds of innocent people had died. For me.

I was completely exhausted. All I had done for the past month was attend countless meetings with various different people, even the muggle prime minister, as he wanted to thank me personally for ensuring the safety of all his 'kind' as he put it. That was one of the only times I had actually smiled since, i even had to stop myself from letting out a small laugh, as I thought that would be slightly disrespectful. As I rolled over in the make-shift bed Hermione and I had crafted weeks ago I saw Ron wide awake. I looked over at the clock, 5am. I wasn't surprised he was up; I didn't think he had slept since the whole thing happened. Apart from George, Fred's death had hit him the hardest. The only person he had spoken to was Hermione and even then he would barely say two words to her, usually just a simple "yes" or "no" and I couldn't help but feel that it was my fault. They had recently established their relationship, but it was almost crumbling before me, all because of the death _I _caused. I knew he loved her, but he was having trouble with showing any emotion, let alone one that was usually connected to happiness.

As I got up, with my back hurting from the lumps in the old mattress I was sleeping on, I asked Ron if he needed anything, he didn't even acknowledge my question. It hurt, but I let it slide, as I did every morning.

"I'll get you a nice cup of tea alright?" I whispered sadly. Nothing. He wasn't eating either, and from what i'd seen, he was barely drinking enough, and was surely dehydrated.

I had to climb over 3 other people, Neville, Charlie and Percy, to leave the room. The Weasley's had taken in anyone who needed somewhere to stay which meant it was very cramped, but I think helping others was their way of mourning, particularly Molly.

As I approached the kitchen I could hear her talking, I assumed it was just to herself. I imagine she had been awake for a while, preparing breakfast for everyone, as she liked to keep herself busy. Usually I was the first to join her, but I was shocked to hear a second voice.

Although I could tell he was trying to keep quiet, Kingsley Shaklebolt's booming voice shook through the downstairs of the burrow. I was surprised it didn't wake the many people sleeping on the uncomfortable sofas or the living room floor. It was also quiteunheard of for the newly appointed Minster for Magic to travel out of London, as he was so busy. I got distracted looking at the previous days daily prophet, as I didn't want to intrude, and I was actually quite enjoying reading the small interview with Umbridge, who was about to stand trial and, hopefully, be sent to azkaban, but I couldn't help but turn my attention to their conversation when I heard my name being mentioned.

"Please just leave him to mourn now Kingsley, I don't care if he's 'Harry Potter: The boy who lived', he's exhausted and he needs a break from you and the ministry" I was always surprised by how motherly Molly was towards me, as if I were her son, I tried to hide a smile. It was nice to know someone cared so much, and recently I had felt as though I had a mother.

"Look, we just need him for this and that will be it, he can do what he wants and we will support him, but I would appreciate if you would notify him of this one final appointment when he arises, I'm sorry Molly."

I was already dreading what she was going to tell me. As I heard the door shut behind him, and a faint 'pop!' as he apparated away, I slowly got up and made my way towards the kitchen.

**So thats chapter 1! I have edited since I first posted, as I was slightly unhappy with the lack of dialogue etc. Please review favourite and follow! And of course, read on!**

**itsvickibitch xx **


	2. The memorial

**Hermione's POV**

I woke up when Mrs Weasley started shouting in the kitchen downstairs. Usually i probably wouldn't have even stirred, as I was a few floors up in Ginny's room, but I guess circumstances were different and I hadn't been sleeping properly.

I immediately knew Kingsley Shakelbolt had been to tell Harry he had to complete another meeting, party or 'celebration'. If you ask me, no one should be made to endure any of these things, why would anyone want to celebrate when we had lost so many people, friends, family, even people we didn't know, who had made the most incredible sacrafice.

Of course, I imagine it would be much worse if someone else had become the Minister for Magic, I don't think there is anyone out there who would have let everyone mourn on their own without distraction, except me perhaps, although tat would be completely absurd. And Kingsley had kept it to what he though was a minimum, but it was still too much. I knew Harry was struggling with it all as well, blaming himself for all the deaths and having to face all of their families regularly, it wasn't fair. He needed a break.

As I got up, I felt a pang of guilt. People around me were sleeping on the floor, with only one blanket small pillows and nothing underneath them, when I was in a small fold out bed. I had tried to offer it to one of the others, as had Ginny with her bed, but no one had accepted. They wouldn't even let me lend it to them for just one night. Granted, it wasn't my large bed in the Gryffindor dormitory, or my queen-size bed in my parents' house, but of course I was grateful. How could I not be? At the moment, my parents don't even know I exist, I should be alone, lost, but I'm not. I couldn't thank the Weasleys enough.

I quickly decided Harry would need my support and made my way to the kitchen, being careful not to wake anyone as sleep was a precious thing these days, and it was unusual for all of my 'roommates' to be asleep at the same time, there was usually at least one silently sobbing or lying awake to avoid the nightmares.

"Merlin, if he seriously expects you to do this…. why I can't believe he has the nerve to ask!...How dare he!" Molly was clearly very unhappy about whatever Harry had been asked to do this time, in fact I hadn't seen her this worked up since… well I can't even remember, she had disapproved of everything he had been made to do, but she had never been this upset..

I entered the kitchen to see Harry sat at the table looking into his bowl of porridge with a very worried expression. Stood in the doorway for a second allowing Mrs Weasley to continue her rant and deciding whether to try and calm them both down with a small joke about Harry's actions towards his porridge (although my jokes never seemed to be understood by anyone but myself) or whether to get straight into the serious stuff and ask what was going on.

Before I had time to say my joke (Are you worried your porridge has been tainted with puking pastilles Harry?!) Mrs Weasley decided to fill me in.

"Ah Hermione, so glad you're up would you like some porridge?" She spoke incredibly quickly and I barely managed an "Um" before a large bowl of steaming porridge was thrust into my hands. I slowly went to sit down, and began sprinkling sugar onto my porridge before she started to speak.

"He's been asked to speak at a memorial that's being set up for those we… lost." She almost whispered the last word. "Talk about those he knew and acknowledge the sacrifice all the others made. All the families will be there, how Kingsley can expect him to do that I don't know, it's preposterous, completely unfair!" her voice slowly began to rise again and Harry, obviously anxious about the people asleep in the living room, decided to step in.

"He said I wouldn't have to do anything else once this is over, so maybe I should do it." I could tell how hard it was for Harry to say that, I gently squeezed his arm to show my support.

"I'm with Harry, I know it will be hard, but with our support, maybe remembering all the people lost will help us to mourn. He could talk about all the best quality's about them all, their bravery and sacrifice. I'll be there the whole time, and we have so many people who will want to add in their own details around us, and Ron… he'll help" I struggled at the end, Ron hadn't spoken to anyone but me in weeks, and even then I could barely get two words out of him. It would be difficult.

Mrs Weasley looked at me; I knew she was thinking the same thing, an i could see the longing in her eyes, she wanted her son back.

"I'll go and talk to him" I said "We need him in this, he'll understand. I'll get him back, I promise." A glimmer of hope appeared on her face before disappearing, she wasn't convinced. It was heartbreaking. "Molly" my voice was now determined "_I_ _promise._"

**SO it looks like Ron will appear in chapter 3...**

**Please review, favourite and follow, and read on :)**

**Thankyou my lovelies **

**itsvickibitch xx**


	3. Getting Ron back

**Ron's POV**

I can't even remember the last time I had my eyes closed for more than five minutes. Don't get me wrong, I would love to go to sleep for a few hours and escape it all, I just can't. When my eyes are closed I am haunted with images of my dead brother, the dead parents of a newborn baby boy, even Harry in Hagrids arms. I know, of course, that he wasn't dead, but the feeling in my stomach that I had, the one that makes me feel like it's never going to get better, remains. I suppose it's because I don't see it getting any better, how will I get over the death of my own brother. It's frustrating me that none of my family seems to care as much as I do, they're all ignoring it. How could they?

I was used to Hermione coming into my room every morning to try and force feed me breakfast, so the noise of her quietly creeping across the creaky floorboards, avoiding all the sleeping bodies, didn't surprise me. Of course she had been down in the kitchen with Harry already. Although she had made it clear that it was me she loved, I still wasn't completely secure and worried slightly about their relationship, and I hate myself for that.

"Morning love" She whispered "Listen we need to talk, you _need_ to come down to the kitchen with me, and I need you to be cooperative and talk to Harry, you need to be you again, please." The urgency of her tone worried me slightly, I knew Harry had been sent out to various things by Kingsley Shakelbolt, and I knew she had been going with him, for support i had assured myself, but I had never been asked to go, or even help before.

"Why am I suddenly becoming involved now?" I asked, both Hermione I were slightly surprised by my enthusiasm, but suddenly, I wanted to be more included, I wanted to be a part of her life, and I wanted to be there for my best friend.

"Harry has been asked to host a memorial service for all those we lost. Harry and I, we only knew people from Hogwarts and members of the order, we'll need your help because you grew up in the wizarding world so you'll be able to tell us about some of the other people we don't know. You can help us write about the people we knew well as well, so that we don't forget. And, we miss you Ron, me, Harry, your brothers, your sister... your parents." I sat thinking about what she had said for a few minutes. For second I thought about getting angry, asking how she could expect me to do this and mentioning the fact that none of her family members were dead. I quickly realised that that would be too harsh, and after some thought realised that maybe doing this would help me.

"Ok, you're right, I think it might help…Listen, I'm going to start trying harder, for you." Her lips twisted into a smile as I said this. I'm not sure where this change of heart came from, I just wanted to get better I guess. I decided to lean across and kiss her, something I had only done once before.

"Alright you two, get a room!" Neville had woken up and was sat up against a wall near his 'bed', he spoke with a slight hostility to his voice, probably because he was unsure of whether I would respond. I hadn't really paid much attention to anyone around me the past few weeks, but i noticed that the cuts and bruises that had been so prominent on his face were now almost completely faded, but his hair had grown out a fair bit and he looked fairly scruffy, but happy none the less.

"You're just jealous" I replied, I could tell by his face that he was both surprised and pleased with the fact that I was not just talking, but joking around as well. I guess I was too, it felt good to be doing something other than thinking about Fred, and it was only now that i was realising that that would never help me to get over his death.

"Come one then, let's go and get started, the sooner the better eh?" Hermione still never failed to surprise me, being so organised and raring to go, even though it was such a difficult thing to do. One of the may things I loved about her.

"Yeah, I should apologise to my mum first" Her face lost the smile and filled with concern and slight confusion. I held back a laugh, i wasn't used to seeing Hermione confused.

"Why?"

"I have been shutting her out, for the past month she has basically lost two sons, not one, and I imagine George hasn't been here very much either, I haven't seen him in day, how is that fair to her."

She nodded, slipped her hand into mine and we made our way downstairs.

**I want to try and include how the couples came to be what they are in the epilogue within this story, and thats what I've tried to show here, i hope you like it!**

**Please review etc:)**

**itsvickibitch xx**


	4. The lost

**Harry's POV**

I wasn't very hopeful that Hermione would get Ron to come down, of course, I would love him too  
but my best friend just didn't seem to be there anymore, and I didn't think he was anywhere near being back to his normal self.

"Look Harry, you really don't have to do this" Molly was still trying to change my mind, but her efforts were completely in vain, I had already made my mind up.

"When I have done this, I won't have to do anything else. Maybe then I can try and get Ron back,  
you know Hermione won't be able to get him down, it will be easier when he has our full attention"

"Bloody hell Harry, you could have a bit more faith in me!" I quickly stood up and turned to see Ron stood next to a beaming Hermione. "I know I've shut myself out but I know when I'm needed, can't leave you to everything can I" as he said this I saw a hint of the smile I had grown so used to seeing during our years at Hogwarts.

I suddenly remembered Molly, she was stood staring at her son, tears in her eyes that were threatening to spill over. I could tell she was contemplating whether to slap him or hug him, in the end she chose both.

"Ronald Weasley, don't you ever do that to us again.. We thought we were going to have to send you to St Mungos, and they are far too busy at the moment to be dealing with that" After a quick slap with the tea towel she was holding she pulled him into a hug and held him there for a few minutes. He looked at me and jokingly pretended he couldn't breath, although he made sure she didn't realise. It wasn't until Hermione broke the silence that she reluctantly let him go.

"We should start by writing a list of everyone we need to include. We might need to ask some other people for names, for some that were killed when they were on the run or before we were born. I don't think we should disregard muggles either, although we might not be able to name all of them." Typical Hermione, always trying to get things done, no matter how painful they are.

We began to write down everyone we wanted to include, starting with some of the who had been killed prior to the battle of hogwarts. My parents, Sirius, Cedric Diggory, Mad-eye Moody, Professor Dumbledore and everyone we could think of. Of course, there were a few people we would talk about more than others, we would not have had a chance at defeating Lord Voldemort without Dumbledore, he was the one who made it all possible. We then moved on to those who had been lost during the battle. Tonks, Remus Lupin, Fred...Snape.

"Are you sure you want to include Snape, Harry? I mean, people still haven't really accepted the fact that he was on our side all along." Ron's comment shocked me, how could he? I tried to remain calm as I answered.

"He had been protecting me my whole life Ron, we would not have got the Sword of Gryffindor and we wouldn't have been able to destroy the horcruxes. He risked death every single day just to protect me, and help destroy Voldemort. He was one of the bravest men I ever knew."

"Harry's right Ron. We wouldn't be where we are today without him." I was glad that Hermione agreed with me. I think Ron understood what we were talking about as he didn't say anything else about the matter, he just nodded slightly and started looking through the pictures of various people that we had laid out across the table.

Throughout the day, people came in and out of the kitchen sharing their stories and experiences of the people close to them. We added Neville's parents to the list, although they are not technically dead, he said they might as well be, they would never be able to leave the hospital. Of course I feel for him, at least my parents didn't have to suffer for long, but his are still in pain. I think that I would rather my parents be dead than alive but not really sure who I am, or who they are.

I suddenly remembered Hermione's parents in Australia, unaware that she even exists.

"Hermione, are you going to go and find your parents?" I suddenly thought that my question might be a bit rude, i probably should have approached the subject slightly more carefully.

"I'm not sure" her face had become extremely emotionless. "One day, definitely, but I don't want to rush into it, they can't abandon the new life they built where they are because of my selfishness, but yes I will remove the spell one day." I felt guilty for asking, it was obviously a particularly painful topic. I hadn't even noticed Luna who was standing in the doorway until she joined the conversation.

"I'll probably go to visit my father soon. I don't want to forgive him, but its only fair to him if he knows that i'm ok. Maybe we will become close again one day, but I don't agree with his behavior"

"But Luna, he was only trying to get you back, it's your decision, but I have forgiven him." Hermione's quick reply surprised me, to be honest i hadn't even thought about Xenophillius. I just assumed that Luna wanted to be around as many people as she could in this hard time.

"Hmm I suppose" of course Luna would not argue or even show her feelings toward what Hermione had said, I liked having at least a slight hint of normality, it was almost like we were sat around the table in Hogwarts, apart from the topic of conversation of course.

I suddenly noticed Hermione and Ron whispering to each other and occasionally glancing at me, I knew they had something to say.

**So that's chapter four... I hope you like it!**

**Please review, favourite and follow :) Any ideas you have would be much appreciated!**

**Thankyou you lovely people :)**

**itsvickibitch xx **


	5. I love you

**Hermione POV**

"Harry, I think you should got back to Godric's Hollow, you can have a proper look around, maybe even go into your old house" I knew this was a touchy subject. His parents had died in that house, and it hadn't been touched since, but i'm telling him to go there? Barbaric."Maybe we could organise a proper burial as well, they ever had one, did they?"

"I agree with Hermione" Of course Ron did, he hasn't told me I was wrong in months, maybe even years, but I guess thats love. "It will be fun"

"I don't think fun is the right word Ronald" God he can be so stupid sometimes "but Harry, I really think you should consider it."

"Yeah, you're right. I should. I've been such a bad son, all the years and I didn't even think about their funeral, I just kind of assumed they would have had one I guess, but I suppose everyone was celebrating weren't they, seen as their death led to the fall of Voldemort." This absolutely broke my heart, I had been sulking about the fact that my parents were on the other side of the world, but the truth is, I could bring them back anytime I want, his are gone forever. "Thankyou Hermione, for making me realise. Hey, i think its about time we take a break, don't you?" Just as he said this, Mrs Weasley walked in.

"Yes, go on the lot of you, you've done quite enough work for one day, I need to make the dinner anyway, beef stew, I know you love it Harry, now clear off"

"I'm going up to see Ginny" Harry declared, and he began to walk up the spiral stairs of the burrow.

It was just starting to get dark as me and Ron went outside to sit on the grass, and get some fresh air.

"Thankyou Hermione." I was led across his lap, and he was stroking my hair. I had my eyes closed, but i could tell he was looking at me.

"Whatever for? You need to give yourself more credit Ron, what we all went through was hard, and people deal with pain in different ways"

"Yes, but you and Harry were so strong. I couldn't even stay with you when you needed me most, i'm a failure." His voice broke slightly at the end of his statement.

"Ronald!" I was completely caught off guard by this, I had no idea he even thought about this anymore "You need to realise that Harry and I, we don't even think about that anymore! The important thing is that you came back. And as for the last month, you lost a brother Ron, you don't need to apologize for grieving, remember that Harry and I, we didn't lose any of our family in the battle, you did."

"But no one else completely blocked themselves out for weeks, Hermione. My parents are basically acting normal, Ginny isn't far from it and neither are my other brothers, apart from George. Why should I be more affected than them? How could I do what I did to them? To you?"

"Please don't blame yourself Ron. Everyone deals with loss differently. You need to know that no one is upset with you, we all understand."

"You know I love you Hermione" I smiled, and then suddenly realised that he had never said that to me before. It must have shown on my face. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, you could never do wrong in my eyes" My smile returned as I lent into his face and whispered "I love you" He immediately turned his head so our lips were almost touching, I rested my forehead on his. We stayed like this for a few minutes, completely comfortable with each other, before he lent down and kissed me. But it wasn't like the other times we had kissed, because this time, we were completely in love, and we had finally admitted it to each other, properly.

We stayed outside for a further 20 minutes, occasionally kissing, and looking up at the stars that were slowly appearing in the growing darkness. After what seemed like hours, Ginny came looking for us.

"Mum said you need to come and have some dinner. The rest of us have already eaten. Harry and I will be in my room if you need us." I was glad that Harry and Ginny had been spending time together. I knew they loved each other, and I knew she would be there for him, even if it was only for a small amount of time, before he remembered everything again, i liked seeing him happy. He was back to his normal self when he was around her.  
I looked at Ron and he nodded. We both got up and headed toward the kitchen. As we opened the front door we were greeted by the smell of Mrs Weasleys delicious beef stew and I suddenly felt a lot better. Harry would soon be able to live his life, something he hasn't had the opportunity to do yet. And I had my Ron back.

I sat down at the table and had a huge bowl of steaming stew placed in front of me. A few people were still hanging around after their dinner, but most had returned to whatever they had been doing before. I looked over at Ron, who had sat next to me. I was slightly shocked that he was staring back at me, instead of wolfing down his food as he usually would, but his eyes were full of love. A smile grew on his lips, and I was suddenly worried, not wanting to embarrass myself in front of him.

"What?" I said, the panic obvious in my voice.

"Nothing" He replied "I have just never really gotten over how beautiful you are, not since that first day I saw you on the train, I'm so sorry I ever left you."

**OK, I am having some writers block and i'm not 100% sure what to do next... I will have another crack at writing the next chapter this weekend, which will probably be Harry POV with lots of Ginny action, although i am not promising anything. Thankyou to the few reviews, favourites and follows, I love you all! Anyone new, please please please review, favourite or follow, as any feedback would be great!**

**I'm also thinking of turning this into something more Hermione/Ron based, as so far they have been the two characters I have focused on more, but i guess i'll just see what happens!**

**Thankyou for reading!**

**itsvickibitch xx**


	6. Time alone

**Harry POV**

Ginny and I sat cross legged on her bed, enjoying some unusual alone time. We had been fiddling with each others hands for about 5 minutes, not talking but comfortable in each others company, when she said

"How long have you known that Ron and Hermione love each other?" I was shocked at the suddenness of her question

"I'm not sure excactly, I guess with Ron I've known for years, since the Yule Ball in particular, when Hermione was with Viktor Krum. And, I've known since Ron was with Lavender Brown, that Hermione loves him. That night after we won the Quiddich match, the first time Ron and Lavender kissed, she was heartbroken, and then I knew."

"Hmm, you know I've known since Ron got back from his first year at Hogwarts, he wouldn't stop talking about her, how clever she was, and all the small things she had done. I don't think anyone else picked up on it, apart from me"

"Wow. I didn't realise it had been that long. Where has all of this come from anyway?"

"I'm just thinking that its a bit surreal, that they're together now. It's been so long, I thought maybe it wouldn't ever happen"

"I suppose" I said, not really knowing how to reply. We sat in silence for a few minutes, just thinking about the past.

"You know, I've always loved you, since the day I first saw you all those years ago on platform nine and three quarters." I felt bad when she said this, because I couldn't tell her the same thing.

"I think in some way I have too, But it wasn't until I saw you with Dean that I realised. Ginny, until you agreed to be with me, I didn't know it was possible to love someone so much. Your whole family has accepted me as if I were always a part of it. Ron isn't just my best friend, he's my brother, and your mother, I've never had one before, but now, it's like I do, and a father I can't thank any of you enough."

"Harry, of course we've accepted you in, look at everything you've done for us, you need to stop doubting yourself" I smiled, and looked into her eyes for a second, before leaning in and kissing her. She shuffled over so she was closer to me, and put her arms around my shoulders, I then pulled her onto my lap and lent back slightly. About a minute later we were led on her bed, still kissing passionately, when her mother walked in shouting.

"You know the rules, doors must always stay open in this house, now sit up both of you, we'll have none of that under my roof. I looked at Ginny awkwardly, her hair was slightly ruffled and her cheeks had gone pink. She looked back at me, giggling slightly, before slowly climbing off of me and returning to he cross-legged seating position, and I quickly followed.

"Now" Mrs Weasley continued "Hermione and Ron have just finished dinner, why don't the four of you do something this evening? Have fun, relax for a bit" she smiled her warm motherly smile at us.

"Yes that sounds great, but there isn't anywhere in the house we could hang out, just the four of us" Ginny replied, sounding oddly annoyed.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong, although yes technically you won't be in the house,but it's still on the land, so maybe it would count as the house"

"Oh just spit it out mother!"

"Yes alright Ginny, well your father is outside at the moment, setting up a tent for you all. I've also put a bag of food in there, and a stack of butterbeer, but it will be just the four of you out there, won't that be fun." She smiled and walked out. I turned and looked at Ginny, who was suddenly happier than I'd seen her in weeks.

"Oh Harry, won't it be excellent! I do love having everyone her, but it's awfully crowded isn't it, and it will be brilliant, just the four of us!" She beamed at me, and I couldn't help but smile. A few years ago, this probably wouldn't have been so exciting. Yes, it would have been fun, but now, it was like a two week holiday to a sunny island in the middle of nowhere. I suppose it was because we had been so stuffed up in the burrow all month.

"We should make up a small bag of things to take out then, don't you think? Jumpers and things, so we don't get cold, it will be chilly tonight." She smiled at me, and leaned in for another kiss. This one only lasted a few seconds, because I pulled away and said "You know your mother won't approve" and winked at her, she laughed and before I knew it we were both in hysterics. I'm not really sure what was funny, I guess we were just excited.

About five minutes later, when we had just about finished laughing, Ron and Hermione walked in.

"You two are in good spirits" Hermione said as she walked over and perched on her 'bed' "I suppose Mrs Weasley told you?"

"Hermione how many times, call her Molly" Ron said, whilst sitting next to her.

"I've had the same argument with Harry" Ginny joined in "He says it would be rude to call her by her first name."

"For goodness sake you two, you are both honorary Weasleys now, act like it!" Hermione smiled at him, and he pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Anyway, I think we should get packing, anyone got any board games we could play tonight?" I said, changing the subject.

"I think there might be an old Monopoly in my room somewhere, we could always charm it to make it more interesting? I think we do also have wizard chess somewhere..."

" I am absolutely not playing chess" Hermione cut in "Ron, you and Harry go and find the monopoly, and get yourselves some jumpers and clothes for bed. Ginny and I will stay here and do the same, and we'll all meet in 15 minutes in the kitchen, ok?"

"Yes sir!" Ron said jokingly, Hermione glared at him, and he held up both hands to show his surrender.

"So immature Ronald" she said, winking at him "Now off you go, I'll see you shortly" With that, he stood up and walked out, I laughed with Ginny, but quickly followed when Hermione turned to look at me, but not before I had quickly kissed Ginny.

As I reached Ron's room I could hear him scrabbling around, and when I entered all I could see we're his legs, as the rest of his body was inside a small cupboard that must have been charmed.

"Excited then Ron" I said, he obviously hasn't realised I was there as I then heard a loud bang followed by a loud "Bloody hell!" He then started to reappear, clutching an old dust box.

"Found it! He said, triumphantly. Lifting the box slightly, just in case I hadn't noticed.

"So, when was the last time you used it?" I asked, expecting him to say about two years ago.

"When I was about six or seven I think" He replied, "I'm not sure excactly, but I was definitely young"

" I can tell it hasn't been opened in a while" I said, looking at the thick layer of dust on the top of the lid.

"Oh yeah" he said, before blowing it sharply. Suddenly the entire room was filled with it, I coughed, trying not to breath it in.

"God Ron, you can be stupid sometimes" I joked, scrambling for the window.

"Yeah yeah, alright. At least we can see the words now though" I looked over to where he stood, by the other window, which he had opened. I could quite clearly see the writing on the front now, although it was no different to any other monopoly box.

"Great" I said sarcastically "Grab some jumpers and lets go then, the girls will be waiting" he looked down at his watch and, obviously noticing that it had now been about 20 minutes since we left them, grabbed a bundle of clothes from his bed, and headed downstairs with me right behind him.

**Yay, ok so I'm super happy with how this chapter worked out!**

**Please review/favourite/follow and also check out my twilight fic!**

**Thankyou thankyou thankyou for reading:)**

**itsvickibitch xx**


End file.
